


Almost Strangers

by savant (teii)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teii/pseuds/savant
Summary: Potter’s been missing for months, and as his Auror partner, Draco is determined to find him, even if he has to dive headfirst into this hellhole of a city to do so.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Almost Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a cyberpunk AU that’s inspired by cd projekt red’s Cyberpunk 2077. Here’s a short trailer [vid](https://youtu.be/8X2kIfS6fb8) (tw: violence) if you wanna get into the ‘mood’ of the world, but no lore is needed to read/understand this drabble. Thanks for taking a chance on this! :)

Draco glowers into the gambling pit. A glass of whisky dangles loosely in his hand. He’s already spent a week in this godforsaken city and has nothing to show for it. 

Harry bleeding Potter. In the office one day, and gone the next. Granger and Weasley were frustratingly useless, having no clue where he went, and it was Longbottom of all people who suggested that Potter might have fled to this hellhole. The assumption was flimsy at best. Apparently the conversation about this place was brief and barely memorable, but Draco took his chances anyways.

So much for  _ that _ .

Draco scowls, and lifts his drink to take another swig when a hand darts out from the crowd and drags him into a corner.

“Who the hell do you think you--” he snarls, before taking in the man in front of him. The man’s hair is shorn nearly down to the scalp, there’s a nasty, jagged scar across his lips, but those bright green eyes glaring at him were unmistakable. 

He’s finally found Potter.

“Did Shacklebolt put you up to this?” Potter hisses, gripping Draco’s wrist harder, a hint of nails digging into skin.

Draco wants to laugh. Shacklebolt had done no such thing. The man had serenely sat through Draco basically throwing a fit in his office demanding to know where Potter fucked off to, and why the hell wasn’t he informed of it.

“I wanted to know what happened to my  _ partner _ .”

Potter looks stricken, and his deathgrip on Draco loosens.

“I-- look, I didn’t mean to…”

“Don’t even bother with excuses, Potter,” Malfoy hisses. 

Potter glowers back at him, jaw set, and Draco slowly grins, glad to see that he’s still got the ability to piss Potter off.

Potter sighs, “I’m serious though, Night City isn’t safe, I couldn’t risk having you-- or anyone, following me.”

Draco surges his way into Potter’s space, his forehead almost knocking into Potter’s. “You seriously don’t know the first thing about me if you thought I was going to let you gallivant away like that.”

Potter gives him a grim smile, “That’s on me. I really should have considered your penchant for being a complete pain in the arse.”

The doors across the hall bang open, and they both turn their attention to the two automaton canines darting in. Their sleek, onyx bodies blend into the darkness of the crowd as they scout the area, slinking around the throng of gamblers.

“Arasaka’s War Dogs.” Potter hisses, pulling Draco towards the exit. “No sudden movements. The second we alert them, they fire.”

Draco’s eyes widen, nearly tripping over his own feet. “Fire what?”

One of the war dogs turns towards them, its mechanical eye turning red, and Potter almost yanks Draco’s arm right out of its socket. “RUN!”

A hail of bullets punctures the wall behind them as Draco stumbles, losing sight of Potter as his ears ring from the cacophony of screams around him. He hastily casts a wandless  _ Protego _ behind him, as he weaves his way through the mess of bodies stampeding out of the building. The chaos is enough to give him cover as he breathlessly catches up to Potter. The other man slides onto a motorcycle, swiping his hand over the dashboard to activate it.

“GET ON! NOW!” 

Draco scrambles onto the back of the bike, clinging onto Potter’s oxford shirt as they tear out of the parking lot, wheels burning onto pavement.

“You shouldn’t have come looking for me,” Potter shouts into the wind, turning to give Draco a small, sad smile, “but I’m glad you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D The companion piece to this fic is [Forests in the Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665291) (Blaise/Neville, T, 4K) if you'd like to read more!


End file.
